Girls Love Girls And Boys
by Amarantha Under The Mountain
Summary: Inspired by the P!ATD song Girls/Girls/Boys. Blaise likes Ginny, Ginny likes Hannah, Hannah likes Ginny, Draco likes Harry, Harry likes Draco, Theo like Blaise, and Blaise still likes Ginny. And Theo. Ginny/Hannah, Draco/Harry, Blaise/Theo, and eventual pre Ginny/Blaise.


I don't wanna hear you've got a boyfriend

Sometimes you're better of alone

She's been sitting on the steps near the kitchen for an hour now, fiddling with her wand. She's nervous, but so is he. He's been sitting across from her, reading a book. Sort of. Mostly he's been staring at her. Subtly, he hopes. He's been trying to work up his courage.

 _You can do it_ , he tells himself. But then the fear, the possible rejection. _It's not worth the risk_ , he tells himself.

Her bright red hair falls over her face, and he's worked up enough nerve, he's got to do it now.

He clears his throat.

She glances up at him, her fierce eyes meeting his. "What do you want Blaise?" She asks. Her tone is hard. Her grip on her wand has tightened. She comes from such a Gryffindor family, but she would have made a great Slytherin.

"I was just...uh…" he trails off. "Wondering if you want to go to Hogsmeade with me?"

Ginny assess him for a second, then narrows her eyes. "Is this some sort of twisted Slytherin joke?"

"No!" He replies. "No! Definitely not."

She snorts. "Look. We're friends. Sort of."

"And I want to be more than sort-of friends."

Ginny's gaze wavers for a second before she drops her eyes. "I have a boyfriend." She says, finally. Her voice cracks. Her hands tremble.

 _She's lying,_ Blaise thinks. "Really?" He asks. "You never mentioned him. Who is he?"

"It's Harry," she mutters, lacking conviction. Blaise chuckles to himself.

"That's funny," he says. "Because I'm pretty sure your boyfriend's gay. I mean, I did find him and Draco making out in the Room Of Requirement once."

Ginny blushes, and mutters something that Blaise can't hear.

But if you change your mind, you know where I am

Yeah if you change your mind, you know

Where to find me

The Hufflepuff painting opens, and Hannah Abbott steps out. She's wearing Muggle clothes, like Ginny. She walks over, putting a hand on Ginny's shoulder protectively.

 _She's mine,_ she's saying, _back off_. "You ready?" She asks, and Ginny's face lights up.

"Yeah," She says, standing. Hannah reaches for Ginny's hand, then pulls away with a glance towards Blaise.

Blaise waves his hand dismissively. "I don't care," he says, and gets up and leaves. He wants to turn and look back at Ginny. He wants to see her reaction. He wants to tell her he gets it.

He went through it too. When all he wanted was to date Theo and not have to deal with the looks and stares and the hiding.

He wants to tell her that gets it, it'll be okay, that there will be horrible people saying horrible things, but after a while they don't even matter anymore.

He wants to stop and turn around and tell her so much, but he keeps on walking.

'Cause I don't ever wanna be your boyfriend

And never did I think that I

Would be caught in the way you got me

Push another girl aside and just give in

Ginny Weasley didn't really like Hannah Abbot at first. She thought she was just another dumb Hufflepuff spouting nonsense about loyalty. Then there was a Gryffindor-Hufflepuff party, where she tried to hide from Cormac McLaggen (why wouldn't he leave her alone?), so she ducked into a storage closet and found Hannah Abbot there, drinking butterbeer on the floor.

"What are you doing here?" Hannah had asked, passing her a butterbeer as Ginny sunk to the floor.

"Hiding from Cormac. Again." Ginny replied. "He doesn't know that I've been trying to subtly ditch him all night."

"He doesn't have enough brain cells to even know what subtly is. You have to be really, really obvious."

The conversation took off from there, and when the party had died down, and the last of the butterbeer had been drank, Hannah pulled Ginny to her and whisper in her ear, "Go to Hogsmeade with me?" and Ginny kissed her.

Girls love girls and boys

Girls love girls and boys

They didn't hold hands at Hogsmeade. It was strange. Holding hands felt so public. So official. But when they were certain no one was looking they kissed. It felt like two normal teenagers. Not two teenagers pretending to just be friends to save face.

And never did I think that I

Would be caught in the way you got me

They didn't hold hands on the second date either. They snuck off to the lake at night to looks at the stars. As a shooting star fell across the sky, Ginny whispered, "Make a wish," and kissed Hannah hard.

"Be my girlfriend?" Hannah said between smi-sloppy kisses, both high on adrenaline and a bit of firewhiskey.

"Definitely," Ginny replied, pulling Hannah's face back down to hers.

But girls love girls and boys

And love is not a choice

She wasn't disappointed when Harry told her he was gay. In fact, it was a relief. That stupid crush she had when she was a kid, it didn't mean anything now. She'd meant to just nod her head and say that it was fine, she got it, it's okay, let's stay friends, it's just a childhood crush, but instead she blurted out, "I'm dating Hannah Abbot."

Harry froze, gave her a look, and says, "You don't have to lie to hide how you feel. It's okay to not be okay-"

Ginny cuts him off. "I am actually. Dating her. Not that people know. Or I want them to know. It's just that I haven't thought of you as anything other than a friend in a long time."

Harry nods slowly. "Does Ron-"

"He doesn't know. And if I have it my way, he won't for a long time."

Pose, you've gotta save your reputation

They're close to finding out about your girlfriend

The first time he saves her reputation, Blaise is rounding the corner. His class got out early, he's stuck in his own thoughts, and then he sees Hannah and Ginny. Their mouths glued to each others in an empty hallway, about to be filled with students. He knows that classes are ending soon, he knows she doesn't want to talk to him as much right now. Ever since he asked her out things have been weird.

"Ginny!" He shouts, startling the couple. They pull away from each other, detangling their arms, just as classes end and students pour out into the hallways.

Her eyes meet his and he knows she's sending him a mental thank you.

 _Your welcome_ , he mouths.

But if you change your mind, you know where I am

Yeah if you change your mind, you know

Where to find me

'Cause I don't wanna save your reputation

The second time he doesn't get the chance to save her reputation.

Rumors are flying and he can't stop them. Ginny and Hannah got detention from Snape for kissing in the hallways. In the middle of the day. In front of first years.

 _You think they would have learned_ , Blaise thinks to himself, running his hands through his hair. He stops outside of the Fat Lady, giving her the password and stepping inside the Gryffindor common room.

Ron's screaming at Ginny and Ginny's screaming back.

"-and now my sister's a _dyke_!" Ron's words pierce the air. Ginny looks like she's been slapped.

"Go fuck yourself Ron." She says. "I honestly don't give a damn anymore." Then she turns and glares at Harry. "I think you, of all people, would stand up for me. Too worried about your reputation now, huh? I wonder what your _boyfriend_ would think of that." She turns and sees Blaise standing in the corner.

"What-" She demands.

"I just thought you could get out of here. You gave me the password, remember?"

Ginny nods, glancing back at Ron and Harry and the Gryffindors while Harry's mumbling out excuses.

And never did I think that I

Would be caught in the way you got me

Push another girl aside and just give in

"It was cruel!" Blaise is yelling. They're in the Slytherin common room. At least here he knows the rumors will stay in the house.

"It was going to happen eventually!" Ginny screams back.

"That doesn't make it your right to go around and out him!" Blaise says. "That's horrible! It's cruel!"

"How would you know what it feels like? Huh?"

Blaise lets out a growl of frustration. This wasn't going well. "Becuase. I live in a dorm room with Draco fucking Malfoy and it's terrifying for him to even think about coming out. Do you know what his father will do to him? Harry's actually lucky in this case. His aunt and uncle actually don't care enough about him that this would matter. But Draco…" He trailed off. He saw Ginny stared at him monotonously.

"Oh well." She replies.

"Oh well?! Oh well?! Wouldn't you rather come out on your own terms? I dated Theo for over a year and he was terrified of telling people he was bi, but when he did, he did it on his own terms! He didn't do it out of spite! He did it because he wanted to!"

Ginny's face screwed up. "You were dating Theo! Why'd you ask me out if you're not actually interested in me?"

"You of all people should know sexuality's not an either or thing! It's not a gay or straight person most of the time." He ran his hands through his hair. "I like you. I like guys. It's simple. But you may of just ruined Draco's life and Harry's already got depression-"

"What are you talking about?" Ginny's voice quivers, shocked. Blaise can't believe that Harry never mentioned this to her.

"You really didn't think Harry would come out of the Tri-Wizard Tournament completely fine? I found out from Draco." He collapses onto the couch, watching as she realizes what she's done.

"Oh god," she whispers.

"Look," Blaise says. "I don't even care right now. You can't use someone else's secrets in order to get away from the attention. It's horrible. It ruins people."

Ginny left after that.

Girls love girls and boys

Girls love girls and boys

Hannah and Ginny are distant. They aren't talking. They aren't seeing each other. Ginny can see her relationship crumbling to dust in front of her. She's told everyone who's asked, no, Harry's not gay, she was just mad. Not that it's made any difference. Harry slipped farther and farther away from people. Blaise told her that he and Draco hung out a lot in their dorm rooms, doing nothing, not saying anything until one of them drifted off to sleep.

Everything's falling apart.

And never did I think that I

Would be caught in the way you got me

But girls love girls and boys

And love is not a choice

Blaise starts seeing Hannah and Ginny holding hands in public. Their affection is held back, restrained. There's no use in drawing attention, just a peck on the cheek gets a rumor lasting a week.

Blaise stops hanging out with Ginny. He isn't sure if it's him or her who pulled away first. But all he knows is that it's only small talk exchanged. Nothing more. It's their unofficial agreement.

He finds solace in Theo again, first as friends, then as the year goes on, something more.

Then one day he stops talking to her. Maybe it's the day when Draco comes home from bruises on his face and a split lip. Maybe it's the day when he finds out that Draco's a Death Eater now. That Voldemort is living in his best friend's home and there's nothing he can do. That Blaise is just another pawn.

It definitely ends the day Dumbledore is murdered.

I am just a villain vying for attention

From a girl

A girl who can't decide and here's the reason why

Blaise doesn't know why he can't stop thinking about Ginny.

He's standing there, in the battle, and all he can think is that he's got to get out alive, Theo's got to get out alive, Ginny's got to get out alive.

When the battle's over, he stands in the damage. He hears a shout and turns, only to get tackled in a hug from the red haired girl he asked out over a year and a half ago. He limply puts his arms around her, not really registering what's going on, then she's gone, gone to Hannah, pulling her down into a kiss.

She made it out alive.

Then there's Draco, limping up to Blaise, where he whispers into his ear, "Theo's dead," and Blaise falls apart.

Girls love girls and boys

Girls love girls and boys

Girls love girls and boys

Girls love girls and boys

Blaise doesn't get out of bed that morning. It's been three years. It's Theo's birthday. It should be his birthday. He should be alive, dragging Blaise out of bed, saying ridiculous muggle phrases, like "Seize the day," and "Carpe diem," with annoying enthusiasm and optimism that's really just adorable.

But he's not.

Draco comes by around one, and orders Blaise out of bed. "You don't get it," Blaise says numbly. "You came out of the war whole. You came out with your boyfriend alive."

And Draco gives him a look and says, "No one came out of the war whole."

And never did I think that I

Would be caught in the way you got me

Ginny's not angry, she say this coming. But with nowhere to go, she's pissed about being kicked out. The fight last night was the last straw and she stormed out and wandered the streets, but now she actually needs somewhere to go.

She can't go to Harry and Draco's-Draco's made it clear that she's not welcome there. Hermione's living abroad with her new girlfriend, and Ron, well who knows where he is. Either way, Ginny doesn't want to have to deal with his girlfriend of the month. But she doesn't want to move back in with her parents and her mother asking if she's found a nice boy yet.

So she goes to the one place she's left with.

But girls love girls and boys

There's a knock on Blaise's door. He answers, not expecting anyone, but definitely not expecting a fiery red-head.

"Hi, Blaise," she says. And Blaise remembers the feeling he felt sitting next to her on the steps all those years ago. He remembers why he asked her out. "Come on in," he says and she smiles.

And love is not a choice


End file.
